Nostalgia
by La Secret
Summary: Basically a person from Korso's past confronts him in a letter, bringing up old memories. My first fic.


((Hi. Just a few words-Don't murder me. It's my first fic ever, and it involves the insertion of a created character. So, yeah. Don't crucify me; I'll be glad to take it off should you hate it so badly, and I'll use any flames as examples of what NOT to be while reviewing. Thanks.   
  
Basically, the setting is an old lover of Korso's is writing to him. She helped him buy the Valkyrie, but she somehow missed being in the events protrayed in the movie, though she knew what was going on. So. Enjoy, or loath. *~Secret~* ))  
  
  
  
Dear Joseph,  
  
  
Hello. You know who it is, of course. I daresay you know why I'm writing too. I know you're in league with the Drej, and I know Preed is ready to kill those of us who remain. I've come to terms with that information, and I'm coming to terms with the fact you might be prepared to let him. But I want you to keep reading, not because I think it'll sway you back to our side, but because I just wanted to remind you of the good things, since I may never get the chance to talk to you face to face again.  
  
But let's not talk of that right now. I want to talk about our memories, two in particular. I wanted to talk about the day the Earth was destroyed, and the day we finally admitted it.  
  
It'd be silly of me to ask if you remember the day the Drej destroyed our planet. But I wanted to know if you remember the little things, the way I do. I remember you pulling into my driveway in the hovercraft as the winds began to pick up. I ran outside, Tek having just called me to tell me what was going on. "Hurry, Laila!" you yelled. I ran and jumped in the back, panting for breath. I think maybe we loved each other back then, because I remember a glimmer of concern in your eyes and a few butterflies in my stomach at the concern. You made sure I was in, and we took off to pick up Tek.  
  
"The Drej are almost here," you called back while driving. "We've got to pick up Tek and both Tuckers yet. Have you gathered everything?"  
  
"Yes!" I shouted, holding up the two disks vital to launching the Titan. "I finished the defense programs last night. You three are damn lucky I'm an insomniac!"  
  
I can still see the grin on your face as you slowed the hovercraft near HQ, letting Tek jump in and strap himself down. "Finished, Lay?" he asked as we took off again.  
  
"You ever doubted me?" I held them up again and grabbed a communicator, logging in Sam's contact number. "Tucker, you there?"  
  
His voice came over clear. "I'm here. Where are you?"  
  
"On our way to get you and Cale. Give me your location."  
  
He read them off, and I relayed them to you. In moments we were there, and Sam and Cale got in, Cale going on my lap."Can I drive?" the boy asked excitedly.  
  
"When you're older, kid," you replied.  
  
"I'm older than four!"  
  
I grinned as I held him, trying to hold on to the memory of the touch of a child, how good it felt at this simple contact, knowing it would be forever till I knew it again. I listened as you told Sam the Drej didn't know the location of the Titan, and it was too soon for me when Tek took Cale onto an evacuation ship, forcing me to give him up. Cale had been the nephew I'd never had, and saying good-bye to him was hard.  
  
I jumped up front as we took off for the Titan, letting Sam off at the launch site. "Godspeed, Sam Tucker!" you shouted, and I blew a kiss to him, saying good-bye to another brother. You turned to me. "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
I nodded, wiping a tear from my eye. "D'you think any of them will survive?"  
  
You looked at me a moment, and then stopped the hovercraft, reaching across to embrace me once. "We'll find them," you assured me. "If they're out there, we'll find them."  
  
I don't think you can ever truly know how much those words meant to me, or how long they lasted me. I held onto them through that long time of exile, as we scraped up to buy the Valkyrie, as our fights grew more frequent. You recall: how we used to explode at each other because neither of us could be our other companions, how we could never fully fill the hole in the other's heart. Preed used to joke about it, but that's another story.  
  
It was one of these fights that finally resulted in what we'd known all along. We'd been screaming at each other for about fifteen minutes now, and I was getting my coat on when you slammed down your gun. "Dammit, Laila, don't you know I love you?!"  
  
I froze, my left arm halfway in the sleeve. "What?"  
  
You stared at me for a while, then turned. "Nothing," you muttered. "It was a stupid thing to say."  
  
"Joseph... Did you say--?"  
  
"Yeah I did. Forget it."  
  
"But.."  
  
"What?" you snapped, turning around moodily. I looked at you for the longest time, and your expression seemed to soften lightly. I took a deep breath.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
You opened your mouth, but no sound came out. I took the jacket off, and walked up to you. "I know," I said, looking to the floor, "that we may never see any of the others again. And I know we swore it off a while ago. But it's true, and I won't renounce it." I stared into your eyes for a moment, and then I turned.  
  
"Laila." And then I found myself spun around, and your lips on mine. Somehow your hands found my hair, and mine your neck. We might have stayed like that forever, had Preed not entered.   
  
Do you remember that? I do. Sometimes I wonder if you do. Especially when Gune contacted me and reported Cale and Akima's disappearance.   
  
How far down has the corruption spread, Joseph? How much money did it take? I don't know, but I'll miss you, Joseph. I don't know how long I'll be gone. You might not even see me again. I may be dead by the time this reaches you. Oh well. Isn't that the way we've lived these past years?  
  
  
  
Laila  
  
((Now be honest-How was it?)) 


End file.
